


Girl crush

by Gay_Natasha_Saves_The_World



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward Crush, F/F, Hogwarts, Hufflepuff, Lesbian Character, Nymphadora Tonks - Freeform, Tonks - Freeform, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-13 20:59:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14756210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_Natasha_Saves_The_World/pseuds/Gay_Natasha_Saves_The_World
Summary: Y/n has seen her walk through these halls for years. She has passed her in the commons room multiple times. At first she passed it off a “girl crush” but after 3 whole years of dreaming about her she realizes that it is much more than that.





	1. Step one

Y/N was heading to her astronomy class. She was already late due to an unexpectedly long nap but who can blame her? She barely got any sleep the last week due to homework but she doubts her teacher would give her a pass for being late because of that.  
“Why does astronomy have to be so far away?” She mumbles angrily to herself. She quickly walks to the astronomy tower but is aware of how little she was paying attention to her surroundings when she suddenly runs into someone. She quickly stumbled forward in an effort to catch her books and bumps into the person again.

“Oh I’m sorry, I didn’t see you there...” She looks up and her heart almost immediately stopped when she sees head of pink hair. She feels all the heat rush to her face. Out of all the people that she could have ran into and made a fool of herself in front of it had to be the person she had a girl crush on for about 3 years now, Nymphadora Tonks. She tries to say something again but she was at a loss of words.

“It’s fine, Y/N I wasn’t looking either. Here, looks like you dropped one.” She bends over to pick up one of Y/N’s textbooks and Y/N can’t help but stare. Why did she let this girl have to take over all her thoughts? Why was she the only person that consistently showed up in her dreams? Was this more than a girl crush? Did Y/N fall in love with a girl? No, this wasn’t about to happen.

“Earth to Y/N.” Tonks said playfully while waving her textbook in front of her. Y/N snapped back to reality and quickly took the book still not trying to make eye contact knowing that would just make her more flustered. “T-thanks, Tonks.” She quickly walks away to astronomy which she was surely gonna be late to know. 

She ran as fast as she could to the astronomy tower and made it just before class started. She quickly took her seat next to her best friend Zeke. He’s a third year Hufflepuff just like her. He was also the only one who knew about her girl crush.

Zeke notices her bright red complexion and laughs “You look like Tonks just saw you nude.” She glared at him “Shut up. I just ran into her on my way to Astronomy.” She opened her books and got out her homework. “You should just tell her.” Zeke tells her as the teacher is coming around collecting the homework “No.” She replies “Why not?” “Why do you think? If I told her see would think I’m a freak.” “After 3 years of wanting her in your pants I would’ve guessed you knew her better than that.” “Shut up I don’t like her like that.” Zeke just rolled his eyes. “Sure Y/N.” 

Astronomy class passed by in a blur. All she can think about was Tonks. She occupied her dreams and now she is gonna get Y/N a bad grade. This was not gonna happen. She had to tell Tonks how she felt but what about everything that could go wrong? What if she thought Y/N was a freak? What if she told everyone that Y/N likes girls? It was too risky to even try. But the first step was admitting that this was way more than a simple ‘girl crush’


	2. Step 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N realizes that Zeke was right. This was more than a crush but how would she ever tell Tonks? How would she react to this? Y/N just wants to forget about everything but Zeke has other plans

Y/N walked to her commons room with her head hung low. Zeke was right and she knew it but she couldn’t tell Tonks. If anyone found out about this they would surely make fun of her. Y/N felt like crying when she reached the Hufflepuff commons room. When she stepped in the first thing she saw was Tonks. The last person she wanted to see.

”Hey Y/N. How was astronomy?” Tonks asks. Y/N doesn’t even care to respond. She just heads to her dorm leaving Tonks confused. Y/N never really made eye contact with her but she would usually reply to her when she did talk to her. Something was wrong but she couldn’t figure out what could’ve happened in the few hours since she saw her. Did she get a bad grade or something? She tried not to think about it too much but she was still worried.

After a few minutes in her dorm she heard a knock on her door. She didn’t reply but whoever was there opened it anyway. She turns to see Zeke. “What do you want?” He just walked and sat next to her. “I want to talk. You have to tell her one of these days.” “I know!” She replies with anger in her voice “I’m just scared of what she will think. If she does like me back what will other people think?” Y/N says bursting into tears.

Zeke tries to calm her down. “I know you’re scared Y/N but I’m telling you she isn’t gonna be mean to you if she doesn’t like you back.” He pauses “Let’s make a deal. If you tell Tonks how you feel, I will buy you some candy from Honeydukes and if she doesn’t like you I’ll buy you twice the amount of candy.” Y/N thinks about it for a minute. She had to do it sometime unless she wanted to hide it for the next 4 years which didn’t sound like such a bad idea but it was better to just admit it. “Fine. I’ll do it.” Y/N sighs heavily. “You can do this Y/N. I know you can.” Zeke replies as he gets up to leave.

After he leaves she is alone in her dorm room again. She’s emotionally exhausted but she still has to get her homework done. Soon after she is done with her essay she falls asleep. She was gonna tell Tonks this week. She might as well get it over with.


	3. Step 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N finally gets the courage to tell Tonks how she feels. Her nerves almost get the best of her but when she runs into her in the hallway after her last class and decides that it’s time to tell her.

Y/N woke up a nervous wreck. She promised Zeke that she would tell Tonks how she felt but the thoughts that prevented her from doing before were still there. It was all she was thinking about during the day. She had been avoiding Tonks since she talked to Zeke about it but she couldn’t take it any more. When she saw her in the Hall after charms class she decided right there that this was the time to tell her.

Y/N walked quickly to catch up with Tonks. When she reached her she swallowed what was left of her pride and tapped Tonks on the shoulder.

Tonks turned around to see who tapped her on the shoulder and smiled when she saw it was Y/N. She hasn’t talked to her in about a week and started to get a little worried. Y/N always seemed a bit shy around her but something was usually wrong when she didn’t talk to her when she said hi.

Y/N quickly said “I need to talk to you somewhere private.” Tonks looked confused. “Okay...” she paused for a second “I don’t think anyone would be in my dorm so we could go there I guess.” Y/N nodded and started to walk there with Tonks.

The entire walk to commons room was almost completely silent. Tonks occasionally looked over at Y/N who looked uncomfortable and a little ashamed. She wondered what was happening. Why would Y/N have to talk to her after a week of ignoring her? Why did they have to go somewhere private? What did she need to talk about? It made her more confused and concerned about Y/N. This wasn’t normal

They get to the commons room and walk to her dorm. Tonks closes the door “alright what’s so important that we needed to walk all the way to my dorm just to talk?” Tonks asked with a bit of anger. Y/N looked down “I-I just need to tell you something I should have a long time ago.” Tonks became confused but she was listening. “Ever since first year I’ve always been drawn to you. It was just something about you and recently I can’t get you off my mind.” Tonks looked even more confused. “What?” Y/N quickly breathed in and said “Tonks I have a crush on you. I’ve had a crush on you since I first saw you but I never thought anything of it until recently.” 

Tonks looked surprised “Why didn’t you tell me before?” She asked “I was scared that you would think I’m weird for liking a girl. I’m scared of what people will think if they found out. I’m scared of what my family would do and I’m scared that...” Y/N didn’t have time to finish her sentence. Tonks grabbed her face with a bit of force and kissed her. Y/N turned into a blushing mess.

Tonks sighed and said “I don’t think your weird or a freak or anything for liking me. I would never think of you like that in a million years, Y/N.” She said while still holding her face. “Because I like you too and that’s all that matters. Not what anyone else thinks, okay?” Y/N nodded with a smile on her face. For the first time in a while she felt happy.


	4. Step 4 (optional)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N tells Tonks about why she told her about her crush and Tonks makes a plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to my friend Zeke who let me name drop him in this horrible fanfic.

Y/N and Tonks have been cuddling for about 30 minutes or so when she finally asked “Why did you decide to tell me today?” Y/N laughed “Zeke told me that he would buy me some candy if I did and twice as much candy if you didn’t like me.” Tonks thought for a second then smiled. “Why don’t you just lie to Zeke to get twice as much candy?” Y/N’s smile grew “I’m not that mean. He’s my friend and it will be rude to lie to him.” “Well I am that mean and I’ll lie to him for you.” Y/N sighed “Whatever, Tonks.”

Zeke had one more class after charms so he just got into the commons room to see Tonks doing her homework she looked a bit mad about something. “Hey Tonks.” Tonks glared at him “What do you want?” Zeke was surprised by this behavior “What’s wrong with you today?” Tonks sighed heavily “Y/N asked me out. Can you believe her? Why would I ever date a freak like that?” Zeke was left with his mouth open. Why did he pressure Y/N into telling Tonks?

Zeke just walks out. He doesn’t want to confront Y/N because he knew she wouldn’t want to talk to anyone for awhile but he did feel super guilty about making fun of Y/N for having some doubts about telling Tonks. He thought about what he could do and then remembered about the bet he made.

The next trip to Hogsmead Zeke knew that he had to fulfill the bet. He had tried to talk to Y/N about it but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. He felt as if it was his fault plus every time he saw her she seemed happy. That was odd for someone who just got her heart torn to shreds. He didn’t question it even if there was a slight doubt. After all he was the one who made the bet in the first place.

While Zeke was at Honeydukes, Y/N and Tonks were hanging out at Three Bromsticks. They wouldve spent the whole day at a little table in the corner if Tonks didn’t want to go to Zonko’s first. They talked almost the whole time they were there. They must have been sitting there for at least an hour when they saw Zeke walk in with one of his other friends.

Tonks noticed this before Y/N did and she started to get worried. If Zeke saw them together the act would be up and she couldn’t let that happen. It was only a matter of time before Y/N saw him too.

“Hey look, it’s Zeke. Let’s invite him over.” Y/N said with a little enthusiasm but became confused when Tonks just shook her head. “Why not? He is our friend after all.” “Well I might have told him that I rejected you.” “Why would you do that?” “Why do you think?” That’s when Y/N remember about the bet she made with Zeke. She couldn’t help but laugh a little bit. “Okay whatever, Tonks. I won’t call him to come over but you are gonna be the one to admit that you lied to him to get candy.” “That’s a deal, Y/N.”

Time seemed to fly by and then they had to go back to Hogwarts. Zeke decided to visit Y/N in her dorm to give her the candy before the day was done so he could get it over with. When he opened the door he saw something that confused him. It was Y/N sitting on her bed and holding hands with Tonks. What was going on? He thought that Tonks had rejected Y/N.

“Oh hi, Zeke.” Tonks said while Y/N was trying to hold back laughter. He was trying to process this “What’s going on.” Y/N looked at Tonks waiting for her to explain but she couldn’t help herself from laughing. It was almost 10 seconds before Tonks could explain but the message was clear. Zeke had been bamboozled. “Y/N told me about the bet you made with her so I lied to you in order to get some free candy.” Tonks said while she was still trying to catch her breath.

Zeke sighed “Well since I spent all this money and I’m such a nice person, I’ll just give you guys the candy.” “Thanks, Zeke.” Y/N said while she got up to hug him. Tonks decided to join her too.

When Zeke got back to his dorm he was still a little bit pissed about the bamboozling that occurred but he still felt a little bit warm inside. His friend was the happiest she has ever been in a long time so why should the money spent matter? But he was gonna get back at Tonks. Someday, somehow.


End file.
